1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cosmetic applicator, and more particularly, two applicators in one apparatus. One applicator is rotatable and the other stationary. The apparatus has many coating purposes for small surfaces, such as applying make-up to the human face, drawing on the canvas or paint touch-up for small area.
2. Prior Art
Many varieties of cosmetic applicators have been utilized over the years. Flat, round or pointed sponge tips and many types of brushes.
We all know that the roller is great for applying liquids evenly and quickly on any generally flat surface.
Flat sponge type non-rotatable applicators such as brushes, flat or pointed sponge tip applicators have their own purposes such as reaching into corners, eyelids, etc.
Many women use flat sponges or fingers to spread the liquid foundation on their face. This non-rotatable (stationary) method of application is necessary for blending, dabbing, and applying into hard to reach areas. On the other hand, a roller would be ideal for spreading liquid foundation evenly and quickly on the larger surfaces of the face.
However both applicators do have some disadvantages. The stationary applicators are a slower process and produce an uneven texture. Since the roller rotates and its shape is round, it is harder to blend, dab or apply into hard to reach areas of the face.
By combining the roller, (rotatable) and stationary applicator (non-rotatable), the user will eliminate searching for one or the other applicators, or the back and forth changing of the applicators.
Another important factor is that the sleeve and rod end should not extend past the outer edge of the cover of the roller. Other wise, sleeve or rod end will easily scratch the skin of the face or canvas, etc.